Welcome To The World
by NightShade248
Summary: Everyone thinks that Rick doesn't care. But he must care, otherwise he wouldn't have known Morty as a baby. Just a one-shot of Rick being grandfather-ly. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**I have other things that I should be working on. Such as a my ROTG story. Next time.**

 **I don't own Rick and Morty.**

Welcome To The World

Forty-six-year-old Rick Sanchez stood outside the nursery window of the hospital in 1999 **(A/N- Since the show stared in 2013, and Morty is 14, I'm assuming he was born in 1999. I'm also assuming that Rick is 46, since he is generally assumed to be 60 years old)**. He was incredibly bored. He stood in the hallway, going through a compilation of prescription pills a nurse had left in the hall while attending to the nursery. What hospital allows nurses to leave carts of medicine unattended was beyond Rick. But he wasn't complaining. Those drugs barely even affected him anymore. And with his white lab coat, most of the people passing by just assume he was a doctor.

Popping some into his mouth and taking a sip from his alcohol flask, Rick looked on to the other side of the glass window on the wall. A few nurses fussed over and tended to the infants, settling them down in cribs, or feeding them. However, one baby closer to the window, right in front of Rick, actually, was ignored by the stupid women.

Barely noticeable, practically nonexistent, brown hair sat on his head. Wearing nothing but a diaper and a blue blanket. Big, sad, eyes stared up at Rick, letting out small whimpers and occasionally cried out, like it was hungry.

Rick groaned in annoyance. Why were these ladies ignoring his new Grandson? Sure, he was an ugly baby, or at least uglier than the rest of the babies around him, but he was still his grandson. They weren't allowed to ignore him.

Slowly, Rick abandoned his place in the hallway and moved closer to the locked door that separated him from the infants. The nurses came through, bustling past him. The last one closed the door (which locked automatically) without looking behind her.

Rick stuck his foot out just before the door came to a complete close, placing himself between the doorway and the door itself. The nurses ignored him, as they fretted about the missing pills from the cart.

 _'Serves you right,'_ Rick thought as he disappeared into the nursery.

It was a lot quieter in the nursery than Rick was expecting. Just the soft coos and babbling of the small children. Then again, he hadn't heard the sound of a human baby crying since Beth, and that was a long time ago. Though, there was one loud sound of crying.

His grandson.

Rick tucked his flask away and buttoned up his lab coat as he walked over to his grandson's crib. Let the people think he was a real doctor. The baby silenced immediately when Rick came up and stared at him, eyes wet with tears. Rick rolled his eyes, reached down, and picked up the baby.

"You," Rick said, "Are one loud son of a b*tch."

The baby whimpered at him, ready to start crying again.

"Ugh, don't you dare go blowing my eardrums out," Rick said. He held his grandson close to his chest. "Don't cry, I'm your grandfather."

The baby babbled in confusion, like he didn't know what a grandfather was. Granted, he didn't, but it's not like Rick cared.

"You are define fly your father's son," Rick groaned. "Welcome to the world kid. And don't expect too much babying on you from me. I am not one for babies. You're the only one I'm probably gonna end up tolerating. Got that, Morty?"

After rocking his grandson to sleep, Rick took out a black marker, and drew an 'M' on the back of Morty's hospital tag, so he could make sure it was Morty later. Then he set the boy down, went over to a few other babies, and started moving them into different cribs. His way of punishing both the hospital, for ignoring his grandson so early in life, and the babies, for stealing the attention from his grandson.

Not like it mattered. As far as Rick was concerned, Morty didn't need anyone else but him. But still...

XxXxXxXx

(One Month Later)

Rick stood in front of his daughter's house in the dead of night. Almost midnight. Beth and Jerry's car was gone. So were they. Gone for the night. Away on some errand or something. Rick didn't know, and Rick didn't care. What he did care about was who the hell they got to watch the kids.

Not really caring about being stealthy, Rick trotted over to the living room patio. Looking through the glass, Rick got a good look at the babysitter. Some twenty-year-old with messy hair, sound asleep on the couch. Rick pulled opened the sliding glass door with ease. No one ever bothered to lock it ninety percent of the time.

As soon as Rick opened the door, the loud sound of crying immediately filled his ears. It sounded like Morty. The babysitter let out an obnoxious snore, completely oblivious to Rick's grandson's crying.

"Are these people idiots or something?" Rick said out loud. How could anyone sleep with that noise? And why was Morty being ignored again?

"Really?" Rick asked, only to receive another snore for an answer. Ignoring the babysitter for the time-being, Rick went over to the kitchen. He opened the the cabinets and started making a bottle of formula. While it was heating up, Rick got out some of Beth's wine, unscrewed a bottle, and poured some into a wine cup, purposely spilling it all over the counter. After taking a few sips, Rick left the glass and bottle overturned with the babysitter, letting the red liquid fall to the floor.

Once the bottle was taken care of, Rick went upstairs. He flung open the door to his grandson's room. There he was, squealing his little lungs out, his cries of hunger made very apparent.

"F*ck, did that a*shole not fed you at all today?" Rick wondered, and he walked over to the crib. All Morty wore was a simple yellow shirt, and a diaper. Rick picked him up and went over to the rocking chair that was also in there. It took a few tries, but Rick was eventually able to get the bottle into Morty's mouth.

"There ya go, kid," Rick said, carefully cradling Morty in one arm, the bottle in the other. Morty sucked on the formula like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't eat so fast," Rick muttered. "Ya might get sick. Or choke." Naturally, Rick didn't get an answer. Morty just continued to stare at him with those big, brown eyes as he ate. When he was done, Rick whipped Morty's tears from his cheeks, and bundled him up in his blankets in his crib.

Morty let out a small yawn, tired from crying for so long. Rick felt like he was letting that b*stard babysitter off with too light of a punishment, but that didn't matter right then. Rick stroked Morty's head, and gave him his teddy bear.

"Here, Morty," Rick said. "I gotta go now. I don't know when I'll be back, so take care of yourself. No one else will."

Morty cooed before falling asleep. Rick stroked his head again, before hearing the sound of a car pulling up. Beth and Jerry were home, meaning out the window Rick goes. He wasn't hurt, he landed in the bushes. Rick did stay a few minutes later, just to hear the sound of Beth shrieking at the sitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, this chapter contains swearing, freezing people, and the implies Rick killing people. Not sure why I feel the need to put a warning, though. I mean, it's Rick.

I don't own Rick and Morty.

Welcome to the World

Chapter 2

 **Three years later...**

Rick tossed a small, black plug in his hands as he watched a sitter, different from the previous, pull up her car hood in frustration. After toying with some of the machinery, her car still refused to start up. She kicked a front wheel in anger, then howled in pain, hoping and holding her foot.

Rick grunted and shrugged it off, throwing the plug off somewhere in the distance as he got in his car. He sipped at his flask before stating his car. That woman would never be able to start that cat up by herself. Not after Rick had sabotaged it.

Why had Rick done that, one may ask? Well, he wanted to be the one to pick Morty up from pre-school.

That's right. He didn't trust that woman. For all Rick knew, that babysitter was just as useless as the last one. Nope. Rick was not leaving his grandchild he her hands. Morty was much safer with him.

Ignoring the woman's yells and swears, he drove off in the direction of the elementary school, where Morty's preschool was held.

Rick wasn't even noticed by the office assistants at the desk. Too busy working in whatever was on the computer. So Rick just strolled in to the hallway with other parents, moms, dads, and a few older siblings. None of them really interested him. Rick just leaned against the wall, occasionally sipping his flask when no one was looking.

Finally, the class was let out and parents were allowed into the classroom.

Rick looked around and spotted Morty, sitting alone in the corner, his knees curled up to his chest. Rick shoved the other three-year-olds out of the way, making his way to Morty.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing?" The teacher asked.

"What does it look like, lady?" Rick asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm here for my grandson."

"I don't recall being informed that Morty's grandfather would be coming," the lady speculated. "I was under the assumption that his babysitter would be coming."

"Her car broke down, so I came instead," Rick stated, glaring at the woman while picking up Morty. Morty squealed with joy, wrapping his arms around the back of Rick's neck.

"Grandpa!" He said, clinging to Rick.

"May I ask your name, sir?" The teacher asked.

"Leonard Smith," Rick stated, highly annoyed.

"Grandpa!" Morty said again.

"See? Morty knows me," Rick pointed out.

"Well, I see that, but-"

"Ugh! What is your problem, lady?" Rick snapped. "Stop trying to keep me from my grandson!"

The teacher took a few steps back, clearly startled. She stared at Rick, looking confused, while Rick just continued to glare at her. At that time, Rick had lowered Morty down a bit, settling him from Rick's neck to resting on his chest. Morty was quiet, up until he started poking around in Rick's lab coat, causing Rick's flask to fall into his hands.

Rick reeled back a bit as Morty started sucking on the nozzle, cap still kept in place.

"No, Morty," Rick said, yanking the flask away from his grandson. "That is not for Mortys."

"Sir! What on earth is that?!" The teacher exclaimed. Every other parent in the room was now staring at them.

"Uh, I think that's obviously a flask, lady," Rick said, before muttering, "And you call yourself a teacher..."

"Sir, you put Morty down right now!" The teacher shouted.

"Give me one good reason why I should!" Rick shouted back.

"I refuse to let Morty get into a car with a drunk driver!" The teacher yelled.

"I said a GOOD reason!" Rick yelled back. "And I'm NOT drunk!"

Well, not completely. Rick had been drinking for so long, even he doesn't quite remember when he started. So Rick would naturally have a high tolerance for alcohol. It gets to the point where it doesn't even affect his body unless he's drinking the hardest stuff. Which he wasn't at that time.

Morty started shaking with fear at all the yelling, clinging to Rick's lab coat, whimpering and silently crying.

"Now look what you've done!" Rick said, rubbing Morty's back. "You've made him cry!"

" _I_ made him cry?!" The teacher shouted.

"See? You even admit it! Screw this sh*t! Come on, Morty! We're leaving. We don't need this cr*p!" With that, he started walking towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Smith!" The teacher stated. "I'm calling the police! Someone stop him!"

Rick started running, followed by some of the fathers in the room.

"Come back here, old man!" One of them yelled.

Old man? OLD MAN! Rick was in no way, shape, or form an OLD MAN! He was only forty-nine-years-old, and these guys had the nerve to call him an old man!

Barreling around a corner, Rick set Morty down onto the floor, and pulled out one of his newest inventions, a Freeze Ray gun.

Morty whimpered, crying, reaching his little hands out, wanting Rick to hold him.

"Just one sec, Morty," Rick said, turning his gun on. "I need to shake theses guys off our tail first."

Quick footsteps were approaching them quickly. Rick leaned his side against the wall, gun in hand, ready to take fire. Just before the first guy came around the corner, he was shot, petrifying him in ice.

Several men stopped right in their tracks, throughly shocked by what they had just seen. But that didn't stop the rest of the men from charging forward, either to check on the first guy, or to apprehend the man who caused the trouble in the first place. Rick wasted no time freezing the other men. Hesitation was never Rick's strongest aspect.

The rest of the men kept their distance, probably wondering what the heck they had just gotten themselves into. Rick took advantage of this, scooped up Morty, and bolted. He ran down the rest of the hall, past a confused-looking secretary, out the main door, and through the parking lot. He reached his car, strapped Morty up in the passenger seat, and hopped into the driver's side.

"Come on, Morty," he said, starting the car. Let's go get some ice cream."

As they drove away, all Rick could think was;

 _'Geez, all this drama just to pick up my grandson,'_

XxXxXxXx

Rick reclined in his car seat as he and Morty hung out in the parking lot of the town's main ice cream place, Dairy King. Rick had chocolate, Morty had vanilla.

Morty had been crying the whole way to DK. He was still frightened by their escaping from the school. But once Rick handed him his ice cream, he quieted down.

"Bet your parents done treat you to this too often, Morty," Rick said, taking another lick of his ice cream. And that was true. Beth and Jerry really didn't. At least with Rick around, Morty could have some fun.

"Grandpa fun!" was all Morty could say. He still couldn't talk too well.

"That's right, Morty," Rick said. "Your grandpa knows how to have a good time."

For a minute, Rick started staring out of his rolled-up window, watching traffic roll on by. Kind of boring. Until a police cruiser pulled into the parking lot.

"Sh*t," Rick muttered. He knew that those cops were for them. He just knew. He knew these things. And the fact that they had caused a huge commotion back at the school helped immensly. But hey, it's not Rick's fault that everyone was nothing short of an idiot.

If Rick had to guess, his car must have been caught on the school security cameras and that's how the cops were able to track him down. But now wasn't the time to dwell on that. They were getting out of their car now and heading his way. Through his side mirror, Rick could clearly see that they had their hands on their pistols on their belts.

As usual, they made a huge mistake at thinking they could take Rick Sanchaz on. He wasn't going down without a fight, he never had gone down without a fight (Actually, Rick'd never gone down at all), andhe sure as hell wasn't about to start today. Rick reached into his coat.

"Morty, get in the back seat," he said, pulling out a gun. Not his Freeze Ray gun, a different gun. A ray gun. Morty looked at him, his words confusing the boy, ice cream inches from his face. "Get in the G*d damn back seat, Morty!" Rick snapped, trying to keep his voice down. Morty dropped his ice cream and crawled into the back seat.

"Stay on the floor, Morty," Rick said. "And keep your eyes closed." Morty stayed silent.

As if on cue, one of the cops knocked on the driver's side window. The windows were tinted black on the outside, making it impossible for the cops to actually see Rick. When the knocking got louder and harder, Rick gripped his gun. "Cover your ears, Morty," he said.

Rolling down the window, the cops didn't even see what was coming.

XxXxXxXx

Rick managed to get Morty home by four o-clock. From the outside of the house windows, Rick could see Beth and Jerry sitting at the kitchen table, concerned looks on their faces. "Okay, Morty," Rick said, setting Morty down on the door step. "I gotta go now. I'll see you later." With that, Rick knocked on the door, and took off running down the street.

 **Took me a while to write this, due to procrastination. Now I have to work on my ROTG request, and my HTTYD request, although the latter is kind of on hold for a bit.**


End file.
